The Reluctant hero
by Corp. Jack Haven
Summary: A ordinary man can make a difference. Especially if he is the person described in a prophecy that was made...Wait...Say what now? Rated M For language, mature ideas, Some dark drama in later chapters, and some suggestive material. (Also, doing some quick re-writes, maybe.)
1. Chapter 0-Just another guy

**The Reluctant Hero**

A/n Well, re-writes...ooyyyy...Anyway, Oc's are welcome, I'm also looking for ANYONE willing to donate a picture for the story title pic! Anyway...enough of the re-write notation. Now then! This story contains; Anthros! Self inserting! Bad jokes! (Really...really bad...) And a whole lot of character garbling! (Author may mess up on character personalities!) Anyways I hope you all enjoy the story and like always, keep on charging.-Haven

 ** _Chapter 0-The Average day of an average man_**

Hi I'm Jack. Jack Kane. I'm an ordinary, average, everyday kind of guy. I live in a tiny as hell mid-cost apartment where I'm forced to listen to everyone else in every other side room. I work a dead end job in a cafe where I earn barely enough to keep living where I do. I even look average, and above all else...Normal. Nothing special that sets me apart what so-ever... So why the hell was I the one that was chosen above all others...? Makes no sense to me. Not even slightly... But I should stop rambling and get right to the point. Although... that... Might take some time to explain... Uh I guess I should start from the beginning. Well it begins kinda like most Cliche mystery novels do. On a dark,foggy, rainy late night.

A/n So, just gonna do everything for author's notes at the start of each chapter. This is the first, and only author's note at the end of the chapter.


	2. Chapter 1-(Title to long to put, Sorry)

_**Chapter 1-The Average day of an average man**_

A/n Well the re-write on this one is done...sorry for getting all your hopes up for new stuff on this by the way. There will be little sections done over better, added bits here across the chapter and such. Again, same stuff as last chapter, OC's are welcome, and also, I need the art! Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and keep on charging. -Haven

As Jack re-filled a few cups for some customers, handed them out, and watched them walk away he sighed inwardly and thought, "Just another day in paradise...". All of a sudden as he thought to himself he heard someone clearing their throat behind him and say, "Daydreaming again Jack?" He turned, expecting to see his boss but instead he saw his best friend and co-worker, Nicholas. Though he preferred to be called, 'Nick'. Jack gave him a embarrassed smile and said, "Nick. Man am I glad it's only you. Thought the boss had caught me wool-gathering..." Nick gave a lopsided grin and responded, "He just might one of these days! What has you moping about like this?" Jack sighed and leaned back against the wall behind him, his hands in his pockets, and quietly said, "I dunno. I just feel...Ah it will sound crazy..." Nick nodded, smiled understandingly, and said, "You're stir crazy man. It's natural at our age when we stay in a job like this for a while." Jack shrugged and replied, "Maybe. I just feel like there's more to life than just working at a shop like this..." Nick nodded sagely and put a hand on Jack's shoulder saying, "Not for average Joes like you and me my friend. For us, this is all we can have, at least, with our kind of training. Anyway, we had best get back to work." And as they were about to turn back they heard someone from behind them saying, "Yeah you should. Otherwise you will find yourselves looking for new jobs." Jack and nick turned around to see their boss Desmond behind them with his arms crossed. He then extended one hand, pointing towards the counter where a line of people were standing waiting to order and said one word, "Move!" Jack and Nick sprang to work. And the day continued on as any other average workday did.

*3 Hrs later...*

Jack walked down the street, Green Backpack slung over his shoulder, passing through the neighborhood adjacent to his and wondered at how all the buildings he passed always were completely spotless and gleaming, with shining displays in every shop. But then he arrives at his block. Compared to the neighborhood he had been in before, his was much, much worse. It was full of dilapidated and run-down buildings with boards over the windows and graffiti tags sprayed across the walls on every building straight to the end of the street. As he approached the door to his apartment building he muttered, "Home sweet home..." He then unlocked the door and re-locked it behind him. As he walked up the stairs to his floor he heard the normal noises of the building around him, People yelling and arguing in some rooms, Rock music blaring from others. After a few more moments of walking he arrived at his floor. He entered his apartment, Setting down his backpack on his sofa he sat down and leaned back on the plush seat with a weary sigh of relief. Yet another day in the life of an average Joe... just like always...


	3. Chapter 2- The Average call

_**Chapter 2- The Average Call, or maybe not...**_

A/n Jeez, re-writing is SO much easier than writing something brand new...Well...next is new stuff...I hope. Well, I hope you all enjoy. Also, I will respond to any questions put in reviews or Pms. And as always, Keep on charging- Haven

The next morning Jack woke up as he usually did, to a cacophony of activity from the rowdy neighborhood outside, and the building he was in. He sat up, the covers falling down slightly, stretched his arms and said, "Well... At least it's my day off today..." He rubbed his eyes, let out a massive yawn, and fell backwards back onto his pillow. He rubbed his eyes again and muttered, "Well...even on my day off I still have work to do around here..." He then reluctantly got up, pulled on slack and a t-shirt, and began working around the apartment. He began generally tidying things up and also did a little bit of re-organizing as well. as he cleaned he suddenly came across a old-looking necklace in one of the drawers in his closet and froze in place. After a few moments of silence he quietly said, "Well...This is a surprise to find..." He remained frozen for a moments in deep thought. Then, with a shrug and a muttered, "...Think about this later..." He stuffed the necklace in the back and got back to work on cleaning up his apartment.

*A few hours later*

Jack sat down on his newly cleaned up couch with a sigh of exhaustion. After a few moments of resting, his phone began to ring. He bit back a choice swearword, and reached over and answered it saying, "Hello?" Immediately he heard a familiar voice on the other end, "Hey Jack, It's your old buddy! I got something to show you man." The voice was Jack's old friend from college, Luke Graydon. Jack raised an eyebrow and responded, "And why would I trust you? Last time you said you 'had something to show me' we both ended up getting in a lot of trouble!" On the phone Luke responded with a laugh and replied, "Cmon man, this time I got some good, LEGAL, info for us to check out. You can trust me this time..." Jack sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. After a moment of silent thought, he said, "Fine...Where do you want to meet up?" Luke immediately replied, "You know that cafe we used to pop into to get a coffee? Meet me there." Jack rolled his eyes and replied, "I WORK there...I'll meet you there in a hour." Luke responded, "Great. See you then buddy!" and hung up. Jack, after a moment of private annoyance at his old friends antics, closed his phone, Stood up, And got ready to head off to the cafe...


	4. Chapter 3-An old Buddy, or is he?

_Chapter 3-An old buddy. Or Is he?_

As he walked in the cafe Jack looked around and spotted Luke at the back corner table, seemingly looking at a laptop on the table in front of him. Jack walked over and cleared his throat loudly, trying to attract his attention. Luke looked up and grinned from ear to ear. He stood and extended his arms saying, "Ey! Finally you showed up!" Standing at at 6 feet, Luke was a odd example of a English born man. His Italian face and machine-gun way of speaking put many people off. But he was always good to have beside you in a fight. He stepped forwards and pulled jack into a bear hug. Jack awkwardly patted his back and said, "Yup...I'm here. Now, what did you want to show me...?" Luke backed off and motioned for him to sit by where he had been sitting. Jack sat down with a sigh and made a motion, saying, "Well?" Luke sat down next to him and motioned to the laptop on the table. Jack looked at it and raised an eyebrow at the image and line of text above it. ["Local tycoon Winston Grayson's will released"] Jack turned and looked at him askew saying, "Wait wait...You, you're...?" Luke chucked and scratched the back of his head for a few moments before saying, "Yeah...sorry but he believed in people making their own way. So I never got much help from him..." Jack sighed and leaned back in his seat, remaining silent in his thoughts for a bit before pointing to the laptop saying, "So what does this will have to do with anything..?" Luke chuckled and replied, "Well, he gave me a warehouse near the pier, but I bet he left me something else there for me to find. Anyway, I'm a bit busy with my latest bit of work...so you think you could check it out for me?" Jack sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, remaining silent for a while before saying, "Shoulda figured you were going to make me do some menial task..." Luke extended his arms and said, "Hey hey hey! I've done you plenty of favors...so why not do me one for a change...?" Jack slowly nodded his head and said, "All right...but the slate is clean after this one...got me?" Luke nodded with a lopsided grin and pats Jack's shoulder and said, "Good! It's at this address...I'll head off to my job, tell me if you find anything, all-right?" Luke handed Jack a slip of paper and stood up, folding his laptop, picking it up and walking out, waving to Jack as he walked out the door. Jack muttered a curse and stood as well. He walked out the door and walked down the street. Heading in the direction of the warehouse...


	5. Chapter 4- Am Idrugged out?

_Chapter 4- Am I…drugged out?_

A/N. Hey everyone, Haven here with another chapter. Like I said I'm finally continuing this one. Since it's easier to write this style, and I'm less concerned with being politically correct with each character. Anyway, like I said, OC submissions are more than welcome, as are reviews and suggestions. Also, I know I am doing a lot of updates with seemingly no new content. That's just me correcting mistakes in older chapter. Well, now that I'm done saying all that… I hope you all enjoy. And as always. Keep on charging. -Haven

As he walked up to the warehouse Jack wondered aloud, "How does Luke get me into the situations…?" He looked around the front entrance and scratched the back of his head with an exasperated sigh. He walked up to the door and tried the key in the lock. The lock clicked a few times before finally unlocking. He tried to push it open, but the door was stuck into the frame by age and un-use. He muttered a few choice curses about Luke and stepped back from the door. The cracked his neck side to side before rushing towards the door. He gave a short hop forwards and kicked out with his right foot, slamming the door back with a resounding 'Crack'. He gave a short chuckle and dusted his hands saying, 'Well, that's that…Time to head in and check the place out…" He pulled out a small flashlight, clicked it on and walked inside. As he shined the light about he finally found a light switch covered by cobwebs by the doorway. He flicked it on, but nothing happened. He shook his head with an aggravated sigh and thumped the panel. And just like in the movies the light flickered and came on. He blinked a few times, getting his eyes adjusted to the light. He looked around for a moment before shutting off his flashlight. He tossed the flashlight into the air before pocketing it. As he looked around Jack saw massive string of cobwebs covering the ceiling, going from rafter to rafter. The entire place was cluttered with old crates and junk from one end of the building to the other. He slowly shook his head and said, "Dear god…this is going to take forever…" But as Jack was about to start looking around he felt warmth in his right pocket. He raised an eyebrow and slipped a hand into it and pulled out the necklace he had picked up from his closet. But one thing was different about it. Namely, it was glowing. Jack blinked a few times, and rubbed his eyes. After he was certain he wasn't hallucinating he pulled it closer to his face, trying to figure out what's going on with it. But as he brought it closer to his face the glow faded. He frowned and lowered it, moving it forward again. And as soon as he did that, the glow returned. He suddenly thought of an idea and mumbled, "Can't be…" He turned to the left, and as soon as he did the glow faded. He turned back, and the glow returned. He laughed once, incredulously, and said, "It's a freaking compass…of…some sort or other…" He walked forwards and the small glow grew brighter. He raised an eyebrow again and continued following where the necklace was leading. But not without saying, "I must be having one hell of a trip or something from the must and mold…" Eventually after much walking, tripping over pipes, cursing, and bumping of heads, he arrived at another locked door. He tried the key on the lock and was immediately confused as the key didn't fit the lock. He scratched his head and tried to see if he could do anything else about the lock. Suddenly as he moved in even closer to the door the gem on the end of the necklace broke off and _FLEW_ into the lock, vanishing in the process. He remained in lace for a moment before wondering aloud, "Did that... _REALLY_ , Just happen?" and not moment before he finished speaking the ground suddenly began to shake and the doors vanished. He yelped in surprise and turned, starting to run away. But he couldn't move fast enough. Suddenly a blast of energy washed over him as he roars out, "Oh CRA-" And then, suddenly, nothing but the door, and a flashlight on the ground, was left.


	6. Update Note!

**Hey everyone, Haven here! I now have a FIM-Fiction page up and running. It's not under the same full name, but It does have haven in it. It's called [Jack_haven] (Obviously without the brackets.) I may continue posting stories here, but for now, I'm mostly working on FIM-Fiction now since it's easier to edit than on this site. Well, I hope you all either can read from Fimfiction, or that you can be patient for the next time I post here on this site. Sorry for the more impatient types. Anyway, see you there, maybe. Thanks for reading this.**

 **-Haven**


End file.
